


eternity

by lenardo_09



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenardo_09/pseuds/lenardo_09
Summary: Apparently, Tae Joon Park was allowed a happily ever after.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	eternity

Elliott loved weddings. It was a public display meant to shout to the very edges of the universe just who someone would spend the rest of their life with. It was a lavish event that was dedicated to the union of two souls in an eternal vow to love, to cherish, and to remain by each other’s side through any ordeal, no matter how perilous. The suits and dresses were beautiful as well, and Elliott was always fond of seeing a little fashion. 

Tae Joon, however, thought weddings could go fuck themselves. He'd rather be publicly executed than be subjected to a wedding—but he had to quickly bite his tongue when, a month or so after everything had calmed after they collectively toppled an entire government, Elliott decided to propose. 

The wedding itself was… well, it was fun. Everyone had been invited—aside from a select few, obviously. (When Elliott held read off Loba’s name from the list, Tae Joon had sent a glare Elliott was unfamiliar with but feared nonetheless. She immediately went into the “do not invite” column.) Octavio had, as is tradition in his realm of stupidity, blown up the wedding cake, managed to dropkick a chair, and crashed into the loving couple, who then toppled into the pool nearby. Not to mention he photobombed nearly all of their wedding photos, and Tae Joon, soaked to the bone and contemplating murder, told Makoa, the smiling man gently patting his back, to never fucking invite Octavio Silva  _ anywhere.  _

Still, it ended up being everything Elliott had wanted, sans the Octavio incidents, and Tae Joon had been ecstatic to see one of the biggest smiles plastered upon his beloved’s face. Always for Elliott, the only man he'd stuff himself inside a suit for. 

Their honeymoon was nice as well. Tae Joon had holed himself inside their hotel room during a majority of the time, and Elliott already knew why. Journalists were obnoxious, and, whilst he would've loved the publicity, it was supposed to be  _ their _ time, so he had to shoo them away on occasion. 

Imperfect, but it was simply how things were, and Elliott would grow frustrated _ —“After everything that's happened to you, you deserve to have perfection!”— _ but Tae Joon would be quick to reassure him it was still perfect in their own way. 

Now, after the magic of the honeymoon phase was over, when Elliott was taking a nap in the living room, their dog, Ketchup, curled up on his chest, Tae Joon was in the kitchen, typing away on his laptop as their cat, Eve, laid out beside his laptop, the lazy bugger having never contributed a damn thing to this family. He sighs, reaching out to run a hand through her fur. 

“Evil asshole,” he mutters, hearing her begin purring with the affection provided. 

From the living room, Tae Joon can just barely hear the sounds of Elliott rousing from his slumber, eventually followed by Ketchup walking in, padding on his short little legs. The wiener pup looks up at the technician, big eyes radiating with dumb innocence; he adores him because he sort of looks like Elliott, who promptly scoffs at the comparison and says Ketchup isn't nearly as statuesque and he's way cuter. 

Tae Joon just rolls his eyes, because he always comes back with: “Well, you look just like Eve!”

Soon, Elliott pads into the kitchen, rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes, and moving behind Tae Joon’s chair. Strong arms wrap around the technician’s chair, a sweet kiss pressed to his temple. 

“Hey,” is mumbled into Tae Joon’s ear, voice cracking just a bit with lingering sleep, “you're beautiful.”

Park snorts, his hand detaching from his laptop to brush through the mess of curls belonging to his husband _ —husband… _ “Was your nap nice, Elliott?”

“Would've been better with you…” He huffed, burying his nose in Tae Joon's shoulder. “Y’never nap with me…”

“You had Ketchup.”

“Ketchup is cool, and he's a good cuddle buddy, but he's not my cuddle bug.” 

A groan. “I'm not a ‘cuddle bug.’ Don't call me that.”

“Okay, koala.”

A gentle kiss is then delivered to Tae Joon’s neck, the engineer deciding he's distracted his husband enough, before he swiftly detaches himself from the other. Ketchup is quick to follow, the pup’s nails clacking incessantly on the floor. Elliott lets out a dramatic sigh, moving to fetch him some food. 

Eve remains asleep, undisturbed by two of the loudest things in the house. He recalls the day she was finally named, how Mila had returned to his life, another act of kindness the universe finally decided he was allowed. Mila had initially laughed at the fact she had remained nameless for so long, but, when Tae Joon had stated the reason, she softened immediately and suggested they come up with a name together. She was “Eve” now—the jackass finally had a name. Even after a month of it being used, she barely responded to it, because of course she didn't. 

They adopted Ketchup about two weeks after toppling the Syndicate. Elliott had always wanted a dog, and Tae Joon liked them—they just required more attention than cats. They browsed a few shelters, had their options listed, and Elliott decided on the sweet wiener dog. He was only three months old, so they had to train him and everything, but he was an immensely sweet pup nonetheless. They decided on “Ketchup” since Tae Joon abhorred Elliott’s initial selection. 

_ “You are not naming this poor puppy ‘Hotdog.’” _

“Ketchup” was his second best name, so that's what he was called from now on. 

Tae Joon typically pretended he didn't like the pup and that he still despised his cat, but Elliott constantly found him slipping them extra treats when he decided they deserved it and, whenever he fell asleep on the couch, they were always in his lap and on his chest. Elliott knew the man was full of shit. 

The technician shifted his gaze to where Elliott was, having given Ketchup his food, now occupying himself with making some lunch. He looked over to where Ketchup was happily munching on his provided meal. His eyes then moved to where Eve was, waking up and stretching her body out. He felt an involuntary smile curl his lips, his eyes softening. 

There was a time where he didn't believe he'd ever have…  _ this.  _ He was sure he was destined to a life of solitude until his short life passed. He was content with his decision to let his flame burn until it was snuffed out by his mortality. He was willing to let his part of this story end with the remnants of a man he thought had died long ago. He was content knowing Mila and Mystik wouldn't have to live with his mistakes marring their family name. He was content knowing Elliott wouldn't feel for him, wouldn't be burdened with the pain of yet another loss that would weigh upon his conscience. He was content finding his end to his nightmare in silent darkness that would no longer chain him to that endless cycle of agony that would have sent just about anyone else spiraling into insanity and despair. 

But, as always, his plans ended up going everywhere. He never thought he would be able to simply message Mila back, making plans to meet up with Mystik and reminisce a bit. He never thought he would have a home he could call his own. He never would have thought he'd have Elliott Witt, star of the arena and the man whose arm he nearly twisted off in a moment of blind panic. He never thought he'd be allowed that happily ever after. 

Even now, he was in disbelief. 

“Elliott?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

The smile widened, hazel eyes staring lovingly at the ring placed upon his finger. “I love you.”

His gaze was then cast to the one his adoration was directed to. The smile Elliott wore was one of that eternal devotion he had been so intent on stating in his vows, eyes soft and warm, like pools of chocolate—and it was directed to Tae Joon, not at Hyeon Kim, the only part of him that had died that day, when everything was over, when they celebrated their victory with hearty cheers and one of the biggest group hugs the technician had ever been apart of. 

Elliott spoke, low but dripping with love, honesty and sincerity. “I love you too, Tae Joon.”

He loved hearing his name leave that man’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!! Idk how I feel about this, but it's here.


End file.
